1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to threaded fasteners and more particularly pertains to a new gutter fastener screw for conveniently mounting gutters or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of threaded fasteners is known in the prior art. More specifically, threaded fasteners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art threaded fasteners include U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,444; U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,023; U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,290; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,676; U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,654; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,844.
In these respects, the gutter fastener screw according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional spike and hammer installation concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently mounting gutters or the like.